


千里送2-63

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

偌大的训练馆里回荡着一下一下清脆的击球声，浓重的夜色被馆内的日光灯挡在窗外，汗水自队霸额头滑落一颗一颗砸向胶质地板，结实的手臂带起一阵劲风狠狠抽向飞过来的白色小球，空旷的场馆内队霸一个人面无表情的隔着一张球台对着发球机不知疲惫的重复着挥拍动作，一切再正常不过，然而队霸周身似乎萦绕着一层带着重重压迫感的气场，令方圆五米之内鬼神不入，场馆外的脚步声打破了一个人的宁静，接着有人走进了场馆，似乎放下了什么东西在地上，再接着响起了乒乓球轻微滚动碰撞的声音，应该是哪个保洁阿姨进来收拾场馆了，队霸不为所动的重复着他机械的动作，地板上那一滩被汗水浸湿的斑驳越扩越大，不知过了多久，对面终于没有球飞过来了，队霸收起步伐准备再去给发球机灌入一些球，一回头却愣住了，白莲就站在他两米开外的地方，本来就生得白的人在日光灯的光线笼罩下愈发的不真实，白莲见队霸回头便冲他笑意盈盈的扬了扬手中的一袋乒乓球说：“要我陪你练么？”，一瞬间队霸周身那几乎要化为实质的压迫气场立刻崩碎成万千片纷纷扬扬散落一地摔了个粉身碎骨，队霸定定的看着白莲裹着一身还未散尽的风尘仆仆一步步走向他，仍旧面无表情：“你怎么来了？”，“我听你师父说你一个人在这就来看看了，顺便跟你一起练练，好久没跟你好好打场球了”，“……”，白莲站定在队霸面前说话间有意无意的瞥了队霸的脚一眼，刚抬头就猝不及防的被扯进了一个有力的怀抱并被人堵住了嘴，队霸发了狠的亲吻白莲，似乎要将他拆吃入腹似的啃咬，他终于找到了一个这几天挣扎压抑的出口，一直以来强自绷着的那根弦在看到白莲的那一刻立刻就断了，白莲手里拎着的那袋乒乓球不知何时掉落散了一地，他努力回吻着队霸想要抢回一点主动权却立刻被更粗暴的压制回去，在白莲开始思考自己会不会窒息而亡的时候队霸终于放开了他，俩人抵着额头喘息，灼热的呼吸喷薄在彼此的皮肤上，“下场比赛我不出赛，让那几个小子扛一次大旗”，队霸当然明白白莲此刻说这句话是什么意思，内心泛起一丝酸涩之后潮水般的柔软席卷而来占满了他的胸腔，他又凑上去亲吻白莲，一开始的暴戾和冲动渐渐平静下来，只是一遍一遍的舔吻刚刚被他□□得红肿不堪的地方，白莲主动解开了二人的裤子并将队霸推坐在了地板上，自己跨坐了上去，白莲一边紧紧抱着队霸回应着他连绵的亲吻一边轻轻扭动着腰身去蹭队霸的下|体，队霸早就硬|了，这下更是胀得充血，双手顺着白莲的大腿一路摩挲着抚上他的臀|部毫无章法的揉捏，手指探到入口处按了又按却犹豫着始终没有插|进去，白莲轻笑着从外套口袋摸出一管护手霜递到了队霸手里，队霸挤了一手护手霜在白莲穴|口胡乱涂抹了几下将一根手指捅了进去，很快加到两根、三根，队霸一只手臂紧紧箍着白莲的腰，搅动的手指在他后|穴发出轻微的水声，白莲腰扭得更厉害了，队霸被他蹭得□□焚身，拍了一下他的臀肉，分开两人自始至终咬在一起的唇喘息着说：“不想受伤就别动了”，白莲也不好受，浑身都在微微颤栗，他抓起护手霜挤了一些抹到队霸的性|器上，“你怎么这么多废话”，白莲握着队霸的性|器抬起自己的腰正对着缓缓坐了下去，过程比想象中更为艰涩，白莲紧闭着眼睛咬牙强忍着不适将自己一寸寸往下送，进到一半的时候他的双腿抖得厉害几乎要跪不住，停下来靠在队霸的肩膀上大口的喘着，队霸简直要疯了，额头和脖颈青筋直爆，白莲的甬道紧紧绞着他，他疯狂地啃咬着白莲的脖子，又去揉捏白莲的臀肉，“放松，放松……”，当感到白莲的穴|肉稍有松动时抓着白莲重重按了下去，“啊——！”，白莲被这一下顶得五脏六腑都几乎要从喉咙喷出来，没等他喘两下队霸就抱着白莲狠狠顶弄了起来，两人都出了一身的汗，队霸将自己停在白莲身体最深处慢慢的研磨，边亲吻白莲边伸手去脱白莲上身的衣服，白莲瘫软在队霸怀里任由他摆布，尽管场馆内开着暖气但□□的皮肤接触到空气的那一刻白莲还是忍不住颤了一下，随即就被更为汹涌的情热吞噬了，队霸将自己身上仅有的一件T恤也脱了下来并用它扫开了地面上的乒乓球，他将白莲的羽绒服外套垫在地上将白莲放倒，拉开他的腿大开大合的操|干起来，没操两下白莲就剧烈挣扎起来：“等……等……等等！……疼……！”，队霸看他实在挣扎得厉害强忍者把他干|哭的欲望将自己的性|器从白莲身体抽了出来，掰开他的臀肉去看那个刚刚还在吞吐着自己肉|棒的地方，白莲穴|口微微泛着粉，肿了一点，“奇怪，这个程度应该不至于疼成这样啊”，白莲的脸轰的红到了后耳根，恼羞成怒的用脚后跟锤了队霸一下，“不是那里！……当然那里也疼”说着抬起腰从腰下抓出来一颗乒乓球，白莲刚要将它丢出去就被队霸攥住了手，乒乓球被紧紧捏在了白莲的手心，队霸在握住白莲手的瞬间将自己再次重重插了进去，“啊——！你……嗯……能不能别……别总是……这样……啊……”，队霸低低的笑了，矮下身子去亲吻白莲的脸，望着白莲的眼睛里藏着与他的动作相反的温柔，“别哪样啊？”，说着往最深处狠狠顶了一下，“是这样吗”，又变换着角度顶了一下，“还是这样？”，白莲被他顶得除了喘息呻|吟说不出任何话，揽着队霸的那只手紧紧抠着队霸的后背，指尖发白几乎要抠进肉里，队霸将白莲夹在他腰上晃荡的双腿压折到胸前侧过头去舔吻舐咬，白莲想起来什么挣动着双腿：“别弄……我不打比赛……啊……但我……还得……嗯……跟……跟他们……啊……一起训练呢！”，“放心，我心里有数，你身上什么印痕需要多久消失我比你清楚。”，队霸掐着白莲的腰开始快速抽|插起来，每一下都整根没入整根抽出，穴|内的嫩肉不时被粗重的冲撞摩擦带得翻了出来，白莲断断续续的呻|吟着，暗骂着队霸混蛋，为自己丢下队友千里迢迢的飞过来巴巴的找队霸的行为蠢哭，高|潮来临的一刻白莲带着哭腔短促的叫出了声，队霸的背应该被我抓破了吧，白莲迷迷糊糊的想着，狭窄的甬道由于高|潮而剧烈的痉挛蠕动，穴|肉争先恐后的缠附挤压着队霸的肉|棒，队霸被他夹得既刺激又难耐，最后快而重的抽|插了几下交付在了白莲身体里，满足的喘息着抱住了白莲，他的性|器还深埋在白莲体内，想要温存得更久一点，良久，队霸抓起白莲还攥着乒乓球的那只手放到唇边郑重的一遍一遍亲吻着：“我没事，你放心。” 

№18834 ☆☆☆千里送于2016-12-04 16:44:27留言☆☆☆


End file.
